Multiple sclerosis (MS), the most common autoimmune disorder affecting the central nervous system, is a demyelinating disease in which the insulating covers of nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord are damaged. The disease affects the ability of parts of the nervous system to communicate and results in physical, mental, and sometimes psychiatric problems. For example, MS patients often have vision disorders, such as blindness in one eye or double vision. Patients also exhibit muscle weakness, trouble with sensation, and trouble with coordination.
The underlying mechanism of MS progression is thought to be either destruction by the immune system or failure of the myelin-producing cells. The cause of the disease is not known, but may include genetics and environmental factors such as viral infections. MS is usually diagnosed based on analysis of a patient's symptoms and the results of supporting medical tests.
Unfortunately, there is no known cure for multiple sclerosis. Current treatments attempt to improve symptoms after an attack and prevent new attacks. Medications used to treat MS are only modestly effective and can have side effects and be poorly tolerated. Physical therapy can help with a patient's ability to function. Because of the lack of good alternatives, many patients pursue unproven alternative treatments. Life expectancy is 5 to 10 years lower than that of an unaffected population.[2]
Needed in the art are new therapeutic compounds for effective MS treatment.